


Make your mark

by Valandra



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valandra/pseuds/Valandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what if you fell in love with someone, like really in love, wouldn't you want to know if they were your soul-mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make your mark

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my first story, well the beginning for now. Nothing is set in stone so if you have any suggestions, comments, fell free to share them with me.

Patrick was just so tired of his life, sure he was the singer of Fall Out Boy, his life should be great, but it wasn't. He had done so many tours and he still hadn't found someone with the same mark as his – his soul-mate -someone bearing the same small black phoenix a few inches bellow his belly button. It isn't normally the part of your body that you would show to everyone, but being Fall Out Boy's singer, people tend to show you their soul-mate marks in case you have the same.

 

It's getting even worse now that both Andy and Joe have found their soul-mate. Well, there's still Pete. But Pete is the kind of guy who doesn't want his life to get dictated by a mark. He remembers an old conversation he had with him.

 

“I just don't want to have to love someone who has the same design on it's skin, or not love someone because it's mark doesn't match. That's why I covered it with a tattoo so no one can force me into doing anything because they saw my mark.” Pete told him.

 

“But what if you fell in love with someone, like really in love, wouldn't you want to know if they were your soul-mate?” Patrick asked.

 

“I said I covered my mark not to be forced into anything, I didn't say I didn't remember what it looked like.” Pete replied.

 

So yeah, Pete didn't count because he didn't care. Patrick was pretty much the last one of the band, not having found it's soul-mate.


End file.
